1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a related information presentation system, a related information presentation method, and an information storage medium, and more particularly, to presentation of related information to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an electronic commerce system in which a related item is introduced to a user who has purchased a certain item (see JP 2001-265853 A). With such a system, an unpurchased other item linked to a purchased item is presented to a user, which therefore increases the chance of selling items.